Impact tools, such as an impact wrench, are well known in the art. An impact wrench is one in which an output shaft or anvil is struck by a rotating mass or hammer. The output shaft is coupled to a fastener (e.g. bolt, screw, nut, etc.) to be tightened or loosened, and each strike of the hammer on the anvil applies torque to the fastener. Because of the nature of impact loading of an impact wrench compared to constant loading, such as a drill, an impact wrench can deliver higher torque to the fastener than a constant drive fastener driver.
Typically, a fastener engaging element, such as a socket, is engaged to the anvil of the impact wrench for tightening or loosening the fastener. Most fasteners have a polygonal portion for engaging a socket. The socket typically has a polygonal recess for receiving the polygonal portion of the fastener, thus resulting in a selectively secured mechanical connection. This connection or engagement of the socket to the anvil results in a spring effect. Additionally, there is a spring effect between the socket and the fastener. Therefore, it is desirable to increase the amount of torque applied by the socket to overcome the spring effect and to increase the net effect and improve performance of the impact wrench.